1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an plug connector assembly connected with a cable, and more particularly to an anti-EMI (electromagnetic interference) structure of the plug connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 8,011,968, issued on Sep. 6, 2011 to Lai et al., discloses a plug connector assembly. The plug connector assembly comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts mounted to the insulative housing, a cable electrically connected with the contacts, and a metal shell mounted on an outer side of the insulative housing and cable. The metal shell comprises an upper shell and a bottom shell latched with the upper shell along vertical direction. The bottom shell comprises a front portion having a closed circumference, and a rear portion having an open circumference. The upper shell comprises a body portion having an open circumference to be mated with the rear portion of the bottom shell, and a crimping portion extending rearwardly from the body portion for being crimped with the cable. There are a plurality of gaps formed between the front and rear portions of the bottom shell and the crimping and body portions of the upper shell, when the upper shell is mated with the bottom shell. Therefore. anti-EMI performance and strength of the metal shell are poor.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,708,734, issued on Apr. 29, 2014 to Su et al., discloses a plug connector assembly. The plug connector assembly comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts mounted to the insulative housing, a printed circuit board assembled to rear ends of the contacts, a cable electrically connected with the contacts, a front metal shell mounted on an outer side of the insulative housing, a strain relief member, and a rear shell formed by metal or insulative material. The front metal shell comprises a front portion defining a pair of through holes, a middle portion smaller than the front portion, and a rear portion smaller than the middle portion. The strain relief member is molded on the rear portion of the front metal shell and the cable. The rear shell is telescoped on an outer side of the middle portion of the front metal shell.
An improved plug connector assembly is desired to offer advantages over the related art.